Aunt Maude Is An Alien
Aunt Maude Is An Alien is pretty much the only episode of Milly Molly in which both our heroines are getting moral help and not giving it. Recap It starts with Humphrey give a kick to Molly in art class. He then throws Milly's bag in the the roof. A few days later, the girls are walking home from school, calling Marmalade's name. Humphrey shows up holding her and Tom Cat by their tails, which can injure cats if done for too long, but thankfully he was only doing it for a split second. He drops them into their owners' arms and dashes off, calling the cats dumb. The girls get angry and think up the idea of teaching Humphrey a "lesson". They tell Humphrey they are spying on Aunt Maude as they think she might be an alien, growing vegetables for the other aliens, saying Maude is snippy as all her species is snippy, that she the kind of alien who wants to take over the world and that Aunt Maude's Magic Muffins help you do better at school as they control your brain. That night, Humphrey spies on Aunt Maude watching an ad for a bug zapper and runs away in fright as he hears her saying "I will zap them all." The next day, Humphrey tells the class about Aunt Maude and the zapping, the children laugh, and Miss. Blythe respects him, but doesn't believe him, she thinks he has a good imagination. Jack does not exactly make fun, but decides to join in on the "joke", joking about Aunt Maude with antennae. He then dashes out of the class. At this point the girls who started it all wonder if they'd gone too far as dashing out of the class is pretty extreme and the class are still laughing. In the park, Humphrey has made a trap for Aunt Maude out of a cardboard box so they can save the world and have all the ice cream they want. The girls try to stop Aunt Maude but she does not want to change her schedule, so they dash back to Humphrey and tell him the truth. Humprhey, however, still thinks that Aunt Maude is an alien and the girls are hypnotized by the magic muffins. The girls proceed to tell Humphrey that Aunt Maude grows vegetables for a gardening competition and her snippiness is just snippiness. Humphrey asks what about the thing she's gonna zap them all with. He then catches Aunt Maude in the trap. They walk back to Aunt Maude's. Humphrey pleads Aunt Maude not to zap him, and tells about the zapper. Milly and Molly explain about the alien trick. Aunt Maude shows the children the zapper and tells them it is for the bugs. The girls explain the trick again, in more detail this time, then the three children help in Aunt Maude's garden to make up for all that mess. The girls promise not to trick anyone again, and Humphrey promises not to hurt the cats, but he still is scared of the magic muffins. Trivia * This is the only episode where Milly and Molly lie. Jack and Tom have lied in Go Camping, Milly's father has possibly lied in Tickle Bear Hunt, and Mr. Limpy has lied in Ride To School Day. * Molly, Alf, and Sophie are a bit out of character in this episode. They are usually quite shy and hesitant, and also sensitive, and not the type to purposely offend anyone. However in this episode Molly joins in on the alien prank, and Alf and Sophie laugh along when Humphrey is being teased. Category:Episodes